Imagine me & you
by Neko-Alice-Jeanne-Yami
Summary: Bien dice el dicho "El amor encontrara la forma". Pero la vida puede dar un giro y hacer que te enamores de la persona en quien más confías y aprecias. Killua Jaganshi de repente empieza a cuestionar si lo que siente por su mejor amigo Gon, es solo un gran cariño o sera más que eso. AU- Gon x Killua. Otras parejas: LeorioxKurapika, HieixKurama, etc. (posible/futuro m-preg)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola minna! Soy Alice y vengo con una nueva idea de fic! Ok! Desde que empecé a ver Hunter x Hunter (2011) (ya había visto la de 1999, pero decidí darle una oportunidad) empecé a tener esta obsesión con la serie y con la pareja de Gon x Killua. No, enserio… Pienso a cada rato en ellos. Son tan…! Asfgkahkjslfs! Bueno, el punto es que me llego la idea de hacer un fic sobre ellos. Pero recordé que también tenía la loca idea de un crossover con YuYu Hakusho; ya que decía que mi OTP de YYH (Hiei & Kurama) eran los padres de Killua, pero que como Kurapika se parece a Kurama en algunos aspectos, decidí que también sería su hijo, pero más bien medio hermano de Killua. Y así nació la idea… También incluirá personajes de ambos animes y parejas varias. Espero que les guste. Esta solo es la Introducción así que casi no tiene nada.**

* * *

_-Pensamientos de Killua-_

_Mi nombre es Killua Jaganshi y tengo 17 años. Mido 1.58 y soy de peso liviano; tengo el pelo platinado, tez clara y ojos azules. Bueno, no hay mucho de qué hablar sobre mí, pero sí de mi familia. ¿Mis padres? Puft. Tengo dos padres. No, no una madre y un padre… Sino dos papas. ¿Sorprendido? Pues esa no es la parte que va a sorprenderte. Soy hijo de ambos, y no, no soy adoptado o de un vientre de alquiler. Soy hijo biológico de ambos. Sus nombres son Hiei Jaganshi y Kurama Youko _(a/n: ¿o era Youko Kurama? XD Creo que si… Naah, YOLO)_. Mi padre (Hiei) tiene el pelo negro y usualmente viste del mismo color. Tiene ojos color sangre y un tatuaje de un dragón en el brazo izquierdo. A diferencia de mi oto-san (Kurama) es de baja estatura. Oto-san (Kurama) es alto, delgado, con rasgos femeninos, pelo rojo y ojos color esmeralda. Es hermoso, y mucha gente se lo dice. Es un padre amoroso, cuidadoso y divertido. Padre es más… como decirlo… Serio. Reservado. _

_Ohh! También tengo un hermano. Más bien un medio hermano. Es hijo de mi oto-san y de otra persona. Paso antes de estar con mi papá, así que no hay inconvenientes _(a/n: ¿infidelidad? not a chance)._ Aunque no lo diga muy a menudo, en verdad lo quiero, no importa si no es 100% mi hermano, ya que a nosotros no nos gusta usar etiquetas. Como mi padre, él quiere a mi hermano como si fuese suyo. Oh, ¿mi hermano? Su nombre es Kurapika. Es rubio, alto y delgado. Sus ojos son _(a/n: sorry, los voy a cambiar de color, espero que no les moleste…)_ verdes, al igual que mi oto-san. También, al igual que mi oto-san, tiene facciones finas y femeninas. Estamos seguros de que su padre biológico se parece a él, ya que no se parece a oto-san (por lo rubio). Bueno, eso no importa. El es muy inteligente, le gusta leer… demasiado. También le gustan las plantas al igual que mi oto-san. Tengo una mascota llamada Mike, un perro grande de color blanco. Lo tengo desde que cumplí 7, fue un regalo de mis tíos. Bueno, en realidad no son mis tíos, si no amigos de mis padres. Sus nombres son Yusuke Urameshi y Kazuma Kuwabara. Mis padres los conocen desde hace mucho así que son prácticamente de la familia. _

_Oh, lo olvidaba!. Yusuke tiene un hijo de mi edad. Su nombre es Gon. Tiene pelo negro con unas puntas de color verde, ojos color café y tez bronceada. Es mi mejor amigo. Nos conocemos desde pequeños y le tengo mucha confianza. Es muy extrovertido, feliz y siempre esta preocupándose por los demás antes que por él. Últimamente he sentido algo extraño. Cada vez que estoy con Gon, me siento nervioso, tengo muchas ganas de quedarme a su lado y seguir disfrutando de esa sonrisa. Cuando no está cerca siento que me falta el aire. No sé que será. Tal vez lo veo como a un hermano en vez de mi mejor amigo. O tal vez… lo veo más que como un amigo._

* * *

**Para que no haya confusiones: Kurama es oto-san y Hiei es padre o papá. Algo así… Espero sus reviews para saber si debería seguir con el fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Muy bien, aquí esta. Gracias por los que me dijeron que continuara, me emocione mucho con eso! Solo espero poder continuar con el otro fic que tengo pendiente y que no vaya a olvidarlo. Pero bueno, espero que les guste~**

**Aclaraciones: Los apellidos de los personajes fueron cambiados para que este fic concuerde.**

**Disclaimer: Ni YuYu Hakusho ni Hunter x Hunter ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi**.

* * *

Un día como cualquier otro, Killua se encontraba en su casa, desayunando y preparándose para ir a la escuela. Salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina donde encontró a su oto-san (Kurama) lavando los platos y a su hermano desayunando.

-Buenos días, Killua –se acerco a su hijo y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

-Buenos días, oto-san –dijo tomando un pan de la tostadora.

-Buenos días, Killua –le dijo su hermano, sonriendo.

-Buenos días… -Se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a comer. Kurama le paso un jugo y continúo con los platos. Killua termino su desayuno y se levanto.

-¿No es un poco tarde para la escuela? ¿No necesitas que te lleve? –le pregunto el rubio. Killua agarro su mochila y lo volteo a ver.

-No gracias, Gon viene por mí… -en ese momento sonó una motocicleta –Oh, hablando del rey de Roma…

-No deberías aprovechar así de él solo porque es tu mejor amigo y tiene un transporte.

-¿Quieres llevarlo todos los días hasta la escuela? –le pregunto Kurama, viéndolo de reojo.

-Mmmm… Saluda a Gon de mi parte… -dijo el rubio mientras retomaba su desayuno.

-Ok… Adiós! –salió por la puerta y se dirigió hasta Gon -Gon! Llegas tarde…

-Puff, ¿tarde? –le paso un casco -Te estoy haciendo el favor de llevarte a la escuela, Killua! Se mas amable! –dijo inflando los cachetes.

-Lo haces porque eres mi amigo, Gon… -se puso el casco y se subió a la moto –y eso hacen los amigos… -puso sus manos alrededor de su amigo.

-Si claro –se puso su casco y le quito el seguro a la moto –¿Listo? –el otro solo asintió y Gon arranco la moto.

[En la escuela]

-¡Ves, te lo dije. Vamos a llegar tarde! –dijo Gon mientras corrían por las escaleras.

-No fue mi culpa… -le contesto Killua –Además, solo es una hora perdida, entraremos en la siguiente… -se detuvieron al ver a unos maestros por el pasillo.

-Sí, pero que pasa si alguien nos… -fue interrumpido por una voz.

-¿No deberían estar en clase, jóvenes? –pregunto la voz detrás de ellos. Ambos chicos asustados voltearon.

-¡Neferpitou-sensei! –dijo Gon, viendo al sensei que tenía unos papeles en la mano y los miraba.

-Joven Urameshi, joven Jaganshi, ¿por que no están en clase? –inquirió.

-Emm… pues… -Gon miro a Killua, buscando que decir para poder escapar del seguro castigo que recibirían por saltarse clases.

-Mmm… -se asomo por el pasillo para ver que no hubiese nadie -parece que la primera clase está por terminar… será mejor que lleguen para la segunda, si no tendrán problemas ¿no creen? –les dijo el sensei, viendo hacia otro lado. Ambos jóvenes sonrieron y corrieron.

-¡Gracias, sensei! –le dijo Gon mientras tomaba la mano de Killua y desaparecían por el pasillo. Neferpitou solo sonrió y siguió su curso.

[Con Gon y Killua]

-¡Llegamos! –dijo el pelinegro.

-Sí, pero aun tenemos que esperar a que la campana suene… -momentos después sonó la campana y todos los estudiantes salieron y fueron a sus respectivas clases.

-Amm… Gon…

-¿Si?

-Ya puedes soltarme la mano… -le dijo mirando sus manos entrelazadas. El pelinegro lo noto y las soltó, disculpándose. Entro al salón dejando al albino ahí parado, preguntándose ¿Por qué rayos había hablado? Y el por qué le dolía el que soltara su mano.

Tratando de no pensar en eso, Killua entro al salón y se sentó atrás de Gon, esperando a sus demás compañeros. Un momento después llegaron los alumnos y después el profesor de Anatomía, Leorio Paladinight.

-Muy bien, clase. Quiero que todos me entreguen sus libretas para checarlas… -los alumnos fueron sacando las libretas y acercándose para dejarlas en el escritorio.

-¡Buenos días, Leorio-sensei! –dijo Gon acercándose al escritorio.

-Muy buenos días, Urameshi-kun –volteo a ver a Killua y Gon al ver esto, golpeo al peliblanco con el codo.

-Buenos días, _Liorio_… -contesto para molestar. Cosa que pasó.

-¡Mm! Niño! Soy tu profesor, háblame con más respeto! –le dijo enojado.

-Bien… _Liorio_-sensei… -Leorio ya estaba rojo y echando humo, cuando Gon los separo.

-¡Vamos, Killua, vamos a sentarnos! Jejeje… -ambos se sentaron y la clase siguió normal. Antes de que concluyera la clase, el profesor dio un anuncio.

-Jóvenes, esta semana voy a estar mandando a llamar a sus padres, como una reunión –todos empezaron a quejarse y a decir "yo no hice nada" y "no fui yo" –es solo rutina, no se preocupen, es para conocerlos mejor –todos se calmaron; después sonó la campana.

-Vamos Killua, tenemos Matemáticas –el albino lo siguió. Entraron al salón continuo en donde encontraron a Neferpitou ordenando sus cosas para la clase.

-Buenos días jóvenes ¿Lograron llegar a clase?

-Sí. Muchas gracias, sensei –Neferpitou lo miro extraño.

-¿Por qué? –sonrió y se dispuso a borrar el pizarrón. Gon sonrió y se sentó alado de Killua, esperando que las demás clases concluyeran.

[Después de clase]

-¡Mm, ah! Creí que no terminaría el día… -dijo Gon estirándose mientras se dirigían a su moto –aunque fue muy corto, ¿no te parece?

-Eso es porque te quedaste dormido en 3 ocasiones…

-Ah… Jeje –el pelinegro se subió a su moto y se puso el casco. Killua se subió detrás de él, se puso el otro casco y coloco sus manos alrededor del otro -¿Listo? –el albino asintió y Gon arranco su moto. En el trayecto Killua dirigió su mirada a la nuca de su amigo y comenzó a pensar en aquello que lo mantenía despierto en las noches las últimas semanas. _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cuando estoy con Gon me siento… feliz? Digo, es mi amigo y es común que sienta cierto afecto hacia el pero… no creo que sea solo eso _-recostó su cabeza en la espalda de su amigo- _Y tengo miedo de que eso arruine nuestra amistad. Debo consultarlo con alguien, ¿pero con quien? No puedo decirle a mi familia, no porque no me entiendan, si no que sería algo incomodo. ¿Kurapika? No, ya tiene demasiadas cosas con sus estudios, no necesita más problemas. ¡Ah, ya se! Bisky! Ella sabrá ayudarme. Solo espero que no le diga nada de esto a Gon._

-Emm, ¿Killua?

-¿Si?

-Ya llegamos… -el albino se dio cuenta de que efectivamente la moto se había detenido y de que estaban enfrente de su casa. Se separo del pelinegro y se bajo de la moto.

-Oh... gracias –le devolvió el casco y fue hasta la puerta de su casa. Volteo para ver a su amigo.

-¡Hasta mañana!

-Hasta mañana… -vio como su amigo se alejaba en su moto, suspiro y entro a su casa.

-¿Killua? Eres tú? –pregunto su oto-san desde la cocina.

-Si –se dirigió a la cocina y ahí estaba su oto-san cocinando.

-¿Como estuvo la escuela?

-Bien. Normal… Oh sí, hay una reunión de padres este jueves en la escuela… Bueno, más bien es solo con un maestro. Es nuevo, así que quiere conocer a los padres y eso… -Kurapika salió de bañarse y saludo a su hermano.

-¿El jueves? A qué hora? –pregunto Kurama.

-En la tarde.

-Oh, cielo, no voy a poder. Tengo trabajo, y creo que tu padre tampoco puede.

-¿Entonces? –se sentó en la silla.

-Kurapika ¿Podrías a la reunión de padres este jueves?

-¿Este jueves? En la tarde? Bien…

-¿Seguro? No tienes clases?

-No, no pasa nada, no hay clase ese día; además es una reunión solamente…

* * *

**¿Solo una reunión? Kukuku~ Eso lo veremos… En el próximo capítulo! Espero que les haya gustado.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Minna! Qué bueno que les este gustando mi fic! Me sentiría corta venas si a nadie le gustara y estuviera gastando tiempo a lo bruto. Pero en fin… Que disfruten el cap! **

**Aclaraciones: Kurapika tiene 19 años, y va apenas en el primer año de universidad. Vive en unos departamentos que renta la universidad, pero a veces va a su casa.**

**Estos son los profesores (creo que hasta ahora) y sus asignaturas:**

**Netero - Director.**

**Leorio - Anatomía/Doctor.**

**Neferpitou - Matemáticas.**

**Kite - Biología.**

**Hisoka - Arte y Teatro.**

**Illumi - Psicólogo.**

**Palm - Chef/Cocinera.**

**Kuroro - Literatura.**

**Uvogin - Educación física.**

**Machi - Enfermera.**

**Shaiapouf - Música.**

**Shalnark & Milluki - Informática.**

**P.D: La novia de Yusuke es de invención mía y de una amiga~**

**Disclaimer: Ni YuYu Hakusho ni Hunter x Hunter ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi**.

* * *

-¿A dónde vas tan temprano, Killua? –dijo Kurapika viendo a su hermano saliendo de su cuarto ya vestido.

-A casa de Gon, para avisarle que hoy cancelaron las clases por una junta de maestros –se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Y por qué no le llamas a su celular?

-Porque se le echo a perder hace 4 meses –se sentó en la entrada para ponerse los tenis.

-¿Y por qué no llamas a su casa?

-Porque no quiero despertar a su padre.

-No importa, correré… -se termino de acomodar los tenis y salió por la puerta corriendo. En el trayecto empezó a pensar. _Veré a Gon un poco más temprano hoy! No, no te emociones tanto, solo son unos minutos más temprano._

Y encontró al padre de Gon, Yusuke saliendo hacia su auto. Yusuke se levanto las gafas de sol y miro a Killua.

-¡Oh, Killua! ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? Creí que Gon iba a recogerte…

-Hola tío Yusuke, ¿está Gon despierto?

-Creo que sí, se ha de estar alistando. Entra a buscarlo –Yusuke se metió en su auto y se fue. Killua entro a la casa y en la cocina encontró a una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos azules en una bata de color crema. Ella era la novia del papa de Gon, Azuka.

-Buenos días…

-Mh, buenos días… -subió las escaleras, probablemente para encerrarse en la habitación de Yusuke.

-_Dios, que horribles modales…_ - pensó Killua. Siguió su camino y camino hasta el final del pasillo, donde era el cuarto de Gon. Abrió la puerta y encontró a su amigo, acostado en la cama, en bóxers y con la playera alzada descubriendo su cuerpo. Killua se quedo ahí parado, observando. _¿Por… por qué me impresiona su cuerpo? Digo, ya lo he visto sin camisa en varias ocasiones… cuando éramos niños. Pero ahora… ya no es un niño… Claro que no… ¿A que vine hasta aquí? … Ah, sí. _Se acerco hasta su amigo y cuando estiro una mano para despertarlo, se quedo pensando. Tengo ganas de… tocarlo… Aunque sea un momento… Pero no, que hago si él se despierta y me ve. Aunque podría ser rápido y decirle que lo estaba inten…-

-Mm… ¿Killua? –dijo el pelinegro mientras se tallaba los ojos. Killua se espanto un momento y alejo su mano rápidamente -¿Cómo… como entraste? –se sentó.

-Tu papa me dejo pasar. Hablando de tu papa, ¿Por qué sigue saliendo con esa mujer? –dijo para cambiar de tema y evitar preguntas.

-Sí –se estiro y bostezo.

-¿No te molesta?

-No. Es una buena mujer… Por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que yo iría por ti y tu a cambio me invitabas a comer hamburguesas…

-Oh sí, no hay clases hoy. Algo de una junta.

-¡Genial! Significa que dormiré más! –agarra las cobijas y se avienta de espaldas a la cama, cubriéndose hasta la cabeza.

-Gon, que grosero. _¿Vine hasta aquí para que se volviera a dormir y me ignorara?_

-Oh, perdona Killua, ¿tú también quieres volver a dormir? –le pregunto aun cubierto con las sabanas.

-¿Qué? Como que volver a dor-wah! –grito cuando fue jalado por un par de manos bajo las cobijas. Se encontraba recostado de lado, viendo de frente a su amigo quien le sonreía –Gon! Que-que rayos…!

-Shh, vamos a dormir un rato más… -y cerró los ojos, con el albino aun entre sus brazos. Killua se sonrojo por la cercanía y lo intimo de este momento. _Qué bueno que su papa no está. Gon… no sabes lo que tus descuidadas y despreocupadas acciones me hacen... _Killua coloco sus manos que se encontraban a los lados para ponerlas en el pecho de Gon.

Un rato después Killua despertó. Antes de siquiera preguntarse cuanto había dormido, le llamo la atención en donde se encontraba. _¿Eh? No recuerdo haber vuelto a mi casa? Fui a ver a Gon y… ¡Gon! _Se levanto de la cama y se percato de que se encontraba solo. _¿Gon?_ Salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina, donde encontró al pelinegro. Éste al sentir su presencia se volteo.

-¡Oh, Killua, despertaste!

-Sí, ¿pero qué…? –el pelinegro lo sujeto de la mano y lo llevo a la mesa del comedor.

-¡Vamos a desayunar! –le dijo mientas lo sentaba.

-¡Pero Gon, tú no sabes cocinar!

-No hay que ser físico para saber cómo hacer un simple desayuno… -le dijo mientras entraba en la cocina. Killua simplemente recargo su rostro en sus manos, esperando. De repente empezó a oler a algo quemado. ¿Qué está cocinando Gon? Killua volteo a ver a la cocina para encontrarse con humo. Se levanto de la silla y se dirigió a la cocina.

-¿Gon, que…? Waah! –lo que fuera que estaba en el sartén se encontraba ahora envuelto en llamas, con Gon tratando de apagarlo abanicándolo, lo que provoco que se avivara mas el fuego -¡WAHH! GON! TE DIJE QUE NO SABIAS COCINAR! –grito corriendo hacia su amigo.

-¡Ni siquiera sé cómo se incendio! No tenia aceite ni nada flamable!

Después de un rato, ya que el incendio se había apagado, Killua había golpeado a Gon por casi incendiar su propia cocina. _¡Ve al comedor y no salgas hasta que termine! _Le había dicho Killua al pelinegro. Un rato más tarde, el albino salió con dos platos: uno con huevos revueltos con tocino y uno con french toast (tostada francesa). Coloco los huevos revueltos enfrente de Gon y la tostada en su lugar. Regreso a la cocina y trajo dos vasos, uno con jugo y el otro con leche fresca.

-¡Wow, Killua es como una ama de casa! –dijo Gon agarrando el vaso con jugo y los cubiertos.

-¡Baka! No digas cosas como esa! –le respondió Killua mientras desviaba la vista, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

(a/n: Voy a saltarme casi toma la mañana para llegar a la junta)

[Con Kurapika, en la escuela]

-Muy bien, Killua me dijo que era el salón 404… 400… 401… a ver… Aja, 404 –llego al salón y entro por la puerta. Cuando entro encontró a un hombre de unos veinti-tantos sentado en la mesa, guardando unos documentos. Kurapika aclaro su garganta para hacer notar su presencia. El hombre miro hacia la puerta.

-¿Puedo ayudarle? –pregunto el hombre.

-Sí, ¿es usted el profesor Leorio? vine a lo de la junta de padres… -dijo Kurapika.

-¿Padres? –lo miro de arriba hacia abajo- Si me permite decirlo, es muy joven para serlo.

-Oh no, no… Mis padres no pudieron venir, así que yo vine en su lugar –se acerco para saludar- Soy el hermano de Killua Jaganshi, Kurapika.

-¿De Killua? Wow… -se acomodo los lentes.

-¿Qué?

-No quisiera que se lo tomara como un ataque, pero no les veo el parecido, eso es todo.

-Sí, somos medios hermanos en realidad, pero no nos agradan las etiquetas.

-Perdona por haber hablado, nunca se cuando debo de hablar y cuando no –estiro su mano- Soy Leorio Paladinight –el rubio hizo lo mismo.

-Está bien, Leorio-san. Y bien –se sienta en una silla cercana- ¿de que hablaremos?

-Pues veras, la junta ya termino hace 20 minutos.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero si… -volteo a ver su reloj de mano y el de la pared- mi reloj se atraso, rayos… Lamento esto.

-No, está bien –Leorio miro el reloj- ya es algo tarde de por sí. ¿Te parecería algo atrevido si te invito un café? –el rubio sonrió.

-Para nada…

[En la casa de Gon]

-Gon, creo que ya me voy. Ya es tarde… -dijo Killua mientras se levantaba del suelo, donde se encontraban jugando videojuegos.

-¿Qué? Pero si son las –mira el reloj- …10:35…. Bien… -salieron del cuarto.

-¿De qué te quejas? Mañana nos vemos en la escuela –se dirigió a la puerta cuando esta se abrió y entro Yusuke.

-Oh, Killua, ¿aun aquí? Te vas a quedar a dormir? –pregunto Yusuke.

-No tío, yo ya me iba. Que tengas buenas noches Gon, buenas noches, tío…

-Buenas noches Killua. Salúdame a Kurama y a Hiei –el albino salió por la puerta- ¿Hiciste algo productivo?

-Emm…

-No me respondas. –se dirigió a la cocina- Gon…¿me podrías explicar por qué las cortinas de la cocina están quemadas?

-Ejeje… (gotita gigante)

[En el café, con Leorio y Kurapika]

-Jajajaja, ¡¿enserio?! –empezó a reír el rubio por lo que el otro le conto.

-Te lo juro, yo dije "Oye, amigo, gracias por traer ese delicioso manjar, pero... No pagare por una ensalada rusa que ni pedí!"

-Jajaja, no creí que a alguien además de mi le sucediera eso, Leorio-san –dijo tomando un sorbo a su café.

-Por favor, dime Leorio. Leorio-san suena muy formal, además me hace sentir muy viejo.

-Está bien, Leorio –sonrió Kurapika con los ojos cerrados.

-Y... cuéntame más de ti.

-¿No es algo tarde? –pregunto el rubio, viendo que casi no había gente en el café.

-Nahh, además, ya no somos unos niño que tienen hora de dormir –le sonrió Leorio mientras levantaba la taza atreves de la mesa. Kurapika devolvió el gesto y levanto la taza para chocarlas (como en un brindis).

[Al día siguiente, en la escuela]

-¡Killua, mira! Una fiesta de Halloween el jueves 31! Aquí! En la escuela! –dijo Gon señalando el poster.

-Sí, cada año es igual. En Halloween hay una fiesta de disfraces… -dijo Killua, para luego ser interrumpido al escuchar una voz que los llamaba. Voltearon y vieron que era Biscuit corriendo hacia ellos emocionada.

-¡Chicos! Vengan! Todos en el auditorio van a escoger un disfraz!

-¿Qué? Es al azar? –preguntó Killua. _¿Escoger? Ese viejo loco…_

-Si, Netero-san quiso hacerlo más interesante este año haciendo que cada quien pusiera en un papelito que disfraz les gustaría y lo pusieran en una góndola! Así a cualquiera le puede tocar cualquier disfraz!

-¿Pero y si no te gusta el disfraz que te toco? –pregunto Gon.

-¡Eso es lo divertido! No puedes decir que no una vez que entras, y no puedes cambiarlo.

-Enserio, ese viejo esta cada vez más loco… -dijo Killua.

-¿Que estamos esperando? Vamos a la góndola! –dijo Gon mientras agarraba la mano de Killua y Bisky y corría hacia el auditorio.

* * *

**En Halloween (osea, 31) subiré el siguiente cap. Tratare de hacerlo largo. Espero que se diviertan con el tanto como yo me divertí en escribirlo. (Si, ya lo tengo casi listo). **


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Yay! Lo termine a tiempo! Jeje, es que me faltaban unas partes por llenar y no se me ocurria nada! Pero qué bueno que lo termine y a tiempo… Espero que les guste~ Para ver los disfraces, entren a mi Tumblr: neko(-)alice(-)yami(-)esme(.tumblr)(.com)/post/655 65178631/costumes(-)for(-)the(-)imagine(-)me(-)you (-)fic (sin los parentesis y despues del "655" y del "(-)you" sin el espacio, va junto; si no pueden entrar diganme).**

**Disclaimer: Ni YuYu Hakusho ni Hunter x Hunter ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi**.

* * *

-¡Gon, no jales muy fuerte! –le dijo Killua una vez que llegaron al auditorio. El pelinegro soltó a ambos y caminaron hasta la góndola, la cual era operada por Neferpitou y el maestro de Biología, Kite (Kaito).

-¡Kite-san! ¿Usted está a cargo de la góndola?

-Sí, junto con Pitou. Ahora escoge un papel –Gon se acerco y metió su mano en la góndola. Cuando saco la mano estiro el papelito y lo leyó.

-"Agente SWAT". ¡Genial!

-Señorita Krueger, es su turno –Bisky hizo lo mismo que Gon y leyó su papelito.

-"La mujer maravilla", ¡Sí! Me veré muy bien~

-Joven Jaganshi, pase y tome un papel –dijo Neferpitou. Killua se acerco a la góndola y saco un papelito y se dirigió a sus amigos.

-¿Y? Que te toco, Killua? –le pregunto Gon entusiasmado. Killua desdoblo el papel y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y sus labios pronunciaron las dos palabras que pensó nunca decir.

-¡¿"Enfermera sexy"?! ¡¿Qué?! Es-esto es un error! –le mostro el papelito a Bisky.

-No, no hay ningún error, Killua. Es "Enfermera sexy".

-¿Entonces no puedo cambiarlo a "enfermero"?

-No –dijo Bisky sonriendo.

-¡Pe-pero...!

-¡Muy bien, continuemos! ¿Quien sigue? –dijo Neferpitou.

Cuando terminaron los alumnos restantes de escoger un papelito, se retiraron a sus salones para que los de otros grupos pasaran a la góndola.

-No es justo… ¡Ese viejo se vuelve cada día mas y mas loco!

-No esta tan mal… -le dijo la rubia.

-¡Claro, a ti, una chica, le toco "La Mujer Maravilla", claro que no esta tan mal!

-Oh, no seas tan dramático… -le dijo empujándolo suavemente- Jaja, vamos a clase…

[En la casa Jaganshi]

-Oh, ¿ya llegaste? –dijo Kurapika al ver a su hermano cruzar la puerta de la casa.

-Sí, pero no me quedo, Gon me está esperando afuera junto con Bisky –se dirigió a su cuarto, y el rubio lo siguió hasta al pasillo.

-¿A donde van?

-A comprar unos disfraces –le contesto desde dentro del cuarto- Kurapika, ¿te gustaría ir a la fiesta de Halloween que va a haber en la escuela? -dijo una vez que salió del cuarto.

-Claro. ¿Debo llevar algún disfraz obligatorio?

-A decir verdad si –saca de su bolsillo 2 papelitos- aquí tengo dos papeles con el nombre del disfraz… -le dio uno –dime que te toco…

-Buen intento, pero sé que a ti te toco "enfermera sexy" y que este es tuyo –le dijo devolviendo el papelito.

-¡¿Qué?! Como supiste? –le pregunto Killua, con un leve sonrojo en el rostro.

-Tu amiga Biscuit lo subió a Internet… -le dijo mostrándole su celular.

-¡Ahh, Bisky! Bien! Este es el tuyo… -le dio el otro papel.

-Gracias.

-Sí, si… yo tengo que comprar un disfraz…

-Diviértete… -le dijo para molestar.

[En la plaza]

-¿Vas a buscar tu disfraz también, Gon? –le pregunto Killua mientras ambos esperaban a la chica que se encontraba probando su disfraz.

-Sí, solo que tu y Bisky terminen y voy por el mío.

-Muy bien, ¿listos, chicos? –pregunto Bisky desde dentro del vestidor.

-Si –dijeron al unísono. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Bisky con su disfraz de la mujer maravilla.

-¿Y? ¿Qué les parece?

-¡Wow! Bisky, te es genial! –le dijo Gon mientras se acercaba a ella para inspeccionarla.

-Es obvio… -volteo para mirar a Killua- Vamos, Killua, es tu turno… El disfraz está en el segundo probador.

-Bien… acabemos con esto… -entro al probador y los chicos se quedaron afuera esperando, 20 minutos pasaron y no escucharon sonido alguno del albino.

-¿Crees que haya escapado? –le pregunto Gon.

-No creo, es la única salida –dijo señalando la puerta que observaban. En ese momento escucharon la voz de Killua.

-Ush, esto es muy incomodo… -dijo desde adentro del vestidor.

-¿Killua? Estas listo? –pregunto Gon.

-¡Nunca estaré listo! –grito desde dentro del probador.

-Vamos, Killua. Déjanos ver… -le dijo Bisky. Al no salir, la chica se decidió a entrar al probador. Momentos después Gon escucho la risa de su amiga.

-Ay, por Dios. ¡Gon, te vas a morir cuando lo veas! –abrió la puerta.

-¡No, ni pienses que saldré con…! –Killua fue empujado fuera del probador por Bisky. Cuando Gon lo vio se quedo callado y con los ojos abiertos -¡Rayos, Bisky! No usare esto enfrente de tanta gente!

-Oh, vamos, no se ve tan mal… ¿Cierto, Gon? Gon… -le llamo la chica, pero el otro seguía sin moverse.

-¿Gon? Se ve tan mal? –pregunto Killua, viéndose en el espejo de enfrente.

-¿Q-que? No, no para nada, Killua –respondió algo aturdido el pelinegro. Killua lo miro extraño. _¿Qué le pasa a Gon? ¿Enserio me veo tan mal?_

-¡Chicos, vamos! Aun quiero ver más cosas! –dijo Bisky.

-Peo si ya tenemos los disfraces.

-Sí, pero eso no significa que no podamos ver más cosas ¿o si? Killua vete a cambiar!

-¡Gracias a Dios! -corrió de nuevo al probador.

-Gon, acompáñame a la caja para pagar los disfraces mientras Killua se cambia –se dirigieron a la caja y en el trayecto Bisky le dijo a Gon -Killua se veía bien, ¿no crees? -este la miro confundida- No, no importa…

[En la fiesta]

Los chicos llegaron a la escuela y entraron al auditorio. Estaba todo con temática de Halloween, telarañas en cada esquina, comida terrorífica, y alumnos y docentes en disfraces varios.

-¡Waah! El lugar se ve increíble! –dijo Bisky aplaudiendo emocionadamente.

-¡Sí! Esto será divertido! No lo crees, Killua? –volteo pero no encontró al albino -¿Killua?

-No! ¡Gon, no, no, no! No voy a…! Wahh! Bájame! –Gon entro al auditorio cargando a Killua en su hombro- Gon, bájame! –el pelinegro, una vez dentro lo puso en el suelo- sabes que no me gusta que me carguen…

-Lo siento, pero era la única forma de que entraras… -dijo rascándose la nuca.

-Además, no eres el único que tiene un disfraz revelador. El mío es sexy… Y el de esa persona… y… esa también –dijo señalando a una persona con un disfraz de Gatubela

-¿Quién es ella? –pregunto Killua, señalando.

-Oh, sí. No la había visto… Le queda muy bien ese disfraz –dijo Gon.

-Si, Neferpitou-sensei se ve muy bien –dijo Bisky. Ambos chicos asintieron para momentos después darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir la chica.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Es Neferpitou-sensei?! –gritaron ambos.

-¿No lo sabían? –pregunto divertida Bisky- Bueno Killua, ve el lado bueno. No eres el único chico que tuvo que usar un disfraz de chica…

-Sí, pero a Neferpitou-sensei le queda ese estilo, ¡a mí no! –Bisky rodo los ojos y Gon solo sonrió.

-Bueno, bueno, eso no importa ahora… -dijo Gon tratando de evitar el tema- Vamos por algo de beber Killua, estoy sediento –se acercaron al puesto de comida que estaba siendo dirigido por Palm Siberia, la chef de la escuela.

-¿Qué les sirvo, muchachos? –pregunto ella.

-¡Palm-san! Qué gran disfraz! –le dijo Gon.

-Gracias. ¿Y bien?

-¿Qué hay? –pregunto Killua, señalado la comida.

-Pues, hamburguesas de arañas, espagueti de lombrices, sangre para beber, ojos en su jugo… -al ver la expresión de los chicos sonrió- relájense, son solo cerezas en almíbar…

-¡Oh, entonces quiero un poco de sangre! –dijo Gon, señalando la "sangre" (ponche).

El rubio (Kurapika), que había ido a estacionar su auto, entro al auditorio donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta. Entre tanta gente no logro reconocer ni a su hermano. No distingo a nadie, _y eso que Killua usa un ridículo disfraz, jaja… _pensó. Entre un grupo de profesores, logro ver al pelinegro alto. Se acerco hasta él y toco su hombro, haciendo notar su llegada. El otro volteo y miro al rubio.

-¡Kurapika, viniste! –exclamo el otro.

-Sí, Killua me invito.

-Te ves muy bien… -le dijo el pelinegro al rubio, quien solo se sonrojo –Ehh, quiero decir... tu lo luces muy bien… ¡No! No es eso, era… Que te hace ver muy bien, digo…! –se golpeo con la mano en la frente –¡Sabes que, mejor iré por un poco de ponche! –corrió para poder enfriar sus pensamientos, dejando al rubio mas rojo de lo que estaba el ponche.

[En la casa de Killua]

-Los chicos no están y estamos solos en Halloween… -le decía Kurama desde el baño a Hiei, quien estaba en la habitación leyendo.

-Lo sé, ahora vendrán muchos niños pidiendo dulce o travesura y tocando el timbre cada 5 minutos… Es insoportable…

-Mmm, no tenemos por qué hacerles saber que estamos en casa –abrió la puerta del baño.

-¿De que estas…? –se quedo callado al ver a su esposo salir del baño con unas orejas y cola de zorro (a/n: miaw~).

-¿Qué pasa? No dijiste que dulce o travesura? –le dijo mientras se acercaba a él, seductoramente. Hiei sonrió, dejo el libro a lado y se levanto.

-No me tientes, zorro… -dijo quitándose la corbata y arrojándola al suelo.

[En la fiesta]

-¡Gon vamos a bailar! –le dijo Bisky, señalando la pista de baile.

-¡Claro! ¿Vienes, Killua?

-No, ustedes vayan yo iré por más ponche… Los alcanzo en un momento… -ambos chicos fueron a la pista y Killua se acerco a la mesa donde estaba el ponche; en eso se acerco Pokkle a él y hablo.

-Hola primor, no te gustaría bailar con… -Killua volteo- ¡¿Killua?! ¿Qué, que…?! Pensé que…! –siguió intentando explicar pero al no encontrar la forma de decirlo, cayó y se fue. Killua solo se enojo más. _¡Ya bastante con que me confundan con una chica, ¡¿sino además me quieren ligar?! Tal vez debería ir a bailar con Gon y Bisky. Mmmm…. Después de otro vaso de ponche. _Pasando por la gente fue de nuevo a la

-Me siento ridículo en este disfraz… -dijo Kite alzando la capa.

-No sé lo que tú pienses, pero yo me siento delicioso en este disfraz… -le dijo Neferpitou moviendo la cola del disfraz.

-No solo eso, sino que también te ves… -dijo Kite bajo, pero Neferpitou lo escucho.

-¿Qué?

-Ehh… -vio a Killua- ¿Killua? –el nombrado volteo.

-Wow, Killua-kun, te ves bien –le dijo Pitou sonriendo.

-En efecto... –dijo una voz a su espalda. Killua volteo y vio al director Netero –yo sabía que mi idea de hacer los disfraces al azar era una muy buena idea! Jojojo…

-Netero-san, no diga eso, que no ve que le va a dar pena –dijo mientras miraba a Killua, quien tenía un leve rubor en las mejillas –será mejor que disfrutes de la fiesta en vez de escuchar al director… -Killua asintió y se fue.

-Un rato después-

-Oigan chicos, escuche que varios alumnos irán a la casa de Feitan para continuar la fiesta, ¿vamos? –Gon y Killua se miraron, no muy convencidos de la idea -Oh, vamos. Dicen que es un ambiente más libre…

-Tal vez solo un rato –dijo Gon. Killua asintió y Bisky sonrió.

-¡Entonces vamos! –se dirigieron a la salida. Neferpitou, quien estaba charlando con Kite noto la ausencia de varios chicos.

-Muchos chicos se están retirando…-dijo Neferpitou.

-Escuche que es por una fiesta en la casa de un alumno de 3ero. También escuche que habrá alcohol –le contesto Kite.

-¿No debería detenerlo, Netero-san? –pregunto el peliblanco al director.

-No.

-Pero es evidente que irán a una fiesta y que dicha fiesta contendrá alcohol.

-Y es por eso que los dejo ir –el otro lo miro confundido. Kite se acerco a Neferpitou y hablo.

-Es por el hecho de que habrá alcohol. Ya que aquí una escuela en la cual, como muchas, no se permite alcohol, y los alumnos los respetan. Así que hicieron una fiesta para poder calmar las ansias e intenciones de querer introducir bebidas alcohólicas en propiedad escolar. Netero-san supo que aunque intentaran evitar dicha fiesta, los alumnos buscarían la forma de beber en esta noche ya fuera en la escuela o en otro lugar. Además, es mejor que sea en una casa y no en un lugar público, donde podrían ocurrir accidentes y ¿quien se haría responsable? ¿No es así, Netero-san?

-Exactamente.

-Wow… En verdad es muy perceptivo –dijo cerrando los ojos y sonriendo. Cuando los abrió vio al director bailando con dos profesoras –O no…

[En la otra fiesta (casa de Feitan)]

Los chicos llegaron a la otra fiesta. La música sonó por toda la cuadra e incluso la fiesta salió al patio y a la calle. Casi media escuela se encontraba en esa fiesta. Los chicos se dividieron; Bisky fue a cantar karaoke con las demás chicas, Killua se puso a bailar y Gon fue a jugar cartas con unos chicos.

-1 hora después-

Killua se encontraba cansado de bailar, al igual que Bisky. El albino se sentó en una silla y tomo algo para refrescarse.

-¿Bisky, has visto a Gon? –la rubia señalo un grupo de chicos que se encontraban en la sala apostando galletas saladas y bebiendo. Killua se dirigió hasta a sala y encontró a Gon.

-Kirua… mira –le mostro sus manos- mis manos se ven enormes…

-Gon, estas borracho…

-¿Q-qué? Essho no es ciertoo… -trato de caminar, dios tres pasos y cayó en el sofá. Killua suspiro.

-Creo que será mejor que lo lleve a su casa… -dijo mientras lo recogía del sofá y se despedía de la chica.

[En casa de Gon]

-Fue una fiesta muuy divertida, ¿no crees, Killua? –dijo Gon mientras entraban por la puerta de su casa. Estaba recargado contra Killua quien lo llevaba a su habitación.

-Sí, si, muy divertida… ¡Ahora silencio o tu papa se dará cuenta! –legaron a la habitación del pelinegro y cerraron la puerta. Gon se quito el chaleco y los zapatos, con algo de dificultad. Killua acerco al pelinegro hasta su cama para luego acostarse (Gon) en ella.

-Estoy tan cansado que… creo que dormiré hasta el sábado… -dijo Gon mientras ponía un brazo a través de su rostro, cubriéndolo. Killua se miro enfrente del espejo, tratando de alcanzar el cierre en la espalda._ ¡Rayos! En el vestidor Bisky me ayudo a cerrarlo!_ _Qué hago? _Vio a su amigo acostado en la cama y se acerco a él.

-Gon… podrías ayudarme con el cierre…

-¿Eh? –se sentó en la cama viéndolo.

-No puedo… no puedo alcanzarlo.

-Claro… -Gon se acerco a su amigo, quien le daba la espalda. Coloco sus manos en el cierre y empezó a deslizar el cierre, dejando ver la blanca y suave piel del albino, quien temblaba al sentir el roce de los dedos de su amigo.

-Gracias… -en ese momento sintió el rostro de su amigo pegado a su espalda. Se paralizo al sentir a respiración del otro. ¿Qué rayos hacia Gon? –¿G-gon?

-¿Mm?

-¿Qué… que haces? –el otro no respondió, solo lo jalo hasta que ambos quedaron acostados en la cama, Killua de lado con Gon abrazado a su espalda –¡Gon! Gon, tengo que cambiarme…

-No… nunca cambies, Killua… -con eso Gon se quedo dormido. Killua, sin más remedio (a/n: uyy, si…) se quedo ahí, recostado entre los brazos de su mejor amigo.

* * *

**¡Espero que les haya gustado, espantitos! Me gusto como quedo este capitulo. Si tienen alguna sugerencia/idea para siguientes cap, me pueden decir por inbox o por review. Estaré esperando. Y bueno, un merecido descanso y luego continúo. Espero que pronto. Feliz Noche de Brujas!~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Minna! Más de una semana sin actualizar, rayos… Debo dejar de hacer eso.**

**Gingana****: no pasa nada linda, de verdad aprecio tu review. Mmm, con que te deje con ganas de un lemmon? Kukuku~ No te preocupes, todo a su tiempo, todo a su tiempo.**

**KILLU UKE99: qué bueno que te haya interesado mi fic, ureshii~ no te preocupes, tratare de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda, pero es que no quiero subir (digamos por ejemplo) cada día. Prefiero dejar la intriga unos días… pero tampoco tantos días porque si no luego no les agrada y me apalean… T.T**

**Disclaimer: Ni YuYu Hakusho ni Hunter x Hunter ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi**.

* * *

-¿Gon? –se escucho la voz del papa de Gon (Yusuke) desde el otro lado de la puerta- A qué hora llegaste, no me di cue… -quedo callado al abrir la puerta y ver la pequeña escena. Gon (aun con su disfraz puesto) estaba con las sabanas alrededor de su cintura y estaba abrazando a Killua (con aun su disfraz puesto). La cabeza de Killua estaba recargada enfrente del pecho del pelinegro y sus piernas estaban entrelazadas. Yusuke sonrió -Jajaja, Hiei se va a morir cuando se entere, jajaja… -y volvió a cerrar la puerta. Un rato después sonó el celular del albino. Una mano salió bajo las sabanas y agarro el celular. Killua se incorporo en la cama viendo la hora.

-¿Las… 4:30? Dios… Ni siquiera debería ser capaz de levantarme hoy… -miro a su amigo quien dormía plácidamente- bueno, al menos alguien si puede descansar… hasta que se levante y la resaca le dé fuerte… –sonrió y se levanto de la cama. Agarro sus zapatos y salió del cuarto. Paso por el pasillo viendo a los lados para no encontrarse a nadie y salió por la entrada principal.

[Casa Jaganshi]

Killua entró por la puerta y la cerro lentamente para no levantar a nadie. Camino de puntitas por el pasillo y antes de llegar a su cuarto el sonido del baño lo alerto. La puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver a Kurama que salía de él y se detuvo enfrente de Killua. Ambos quedaron sin nada que decir, solo viéndose. Kurama noto el disfraz que llevaba puesto Killua.

-Lindo disfraz…

-Lo mismo digo, oto-san… -dijo señalando las orejas. Kurama se sonrojo- Yo no diré nada si tu no dices nada…

-Hecho –Kurama regreso al cuarto y Killua se fue al suyo. Ambos se recargaron contra la puerta y se dejaron deslizar hasta el suelo.

-Oh, por, Dios…. –dijeron al unísono.

[Más tarde]

-Killua… Killua… -el albino abrió los ojos y vio a su hermano –Killua… se te hará tarde… -le dijo señalando el reloj.

-Bien… -dijo mientras su hermano salía del cuarto.

[En la escuela]

-Aghh… Dios, no iré a fiestas durante un tiempo, eso es seguro… -decía Killua mientras tomaba un café por los pasillos. En el pasillo recargada contra la ventana se encontraba Biscuit con unos lentes oscuros. Killua se acerco a ella y le ofreció un poco de su café. La rubia lo acepto. En ese momento Gon apareció por los pasillos con lentes oscuros y con un café en la mano. Ambos chicos lo miraron.

-¿Y…? ¿Cómo amaneciste? –pregunto la rubia.

-No estoy muy seguro, cuando desperté y fui a desayunar, mi papa se me quedo viendo todo el tiempo con una sonrisa burlona… No sé que le pasara o que es lo que habrá visto… -dijo mientras le daba u sorbo a su café. Killua reacciono. _¿Nos habrá visto? No lo creo… Le hubiese mencionado algo a Gon._

-¿Y tu Killua? –pregunto Bisky devolviéndole su café.

-No quiero hablar de eso… -dijo desviando la mirada, con leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Oh vamos, te divertiste en la fiesta –le dijo Gon dándole un codazo juguetón.

-Nunca dije lo contrario…

-¿No aguantas la resaca? –le pregunto el pelinegro.

-Mm, tampoco es eso…

-¿Entonces? –sonó la campana. _¡Salvado por la campana!_– debemos ir a clase… -entraron al salón a esperar a Neferpitou-sensei. Unos momentos después entro corriendo al salón Neon.

-¡Chicos, siéntense! El profesor tiene un anuncio que darnos! –todos se sentaron y esperaron a que el profesor entrara y hablara. Neferpitou entro al salón y dejo sus cosas sobre el escritorio. Se posiciono enfrente de él para quedar de frente a sus alumnos.

-Gracias… Como saben, los alumnos de 2do y 3ero de preparatoria siempre hacen algún tipo de actividad ya sea una película, un recital, una coreografía y demás…

-¿Y qué es lo que vamos a hacer? –pregunto Ponzu. Pitou sonrió y cruzo las piernas.

-Haremos una obra de teatro.

-¿Una obra de teatro? –preguntaron todos los alumnos.

* * *

**¡Yey! Continuare más sobre la obra en el siguiente capítulo. Estén atentos. Dejen reviews~**


	6. Chapter 6

**He aquí otro capítulo. Espero tener tiempo para subir ya que la siguiente semana son mis exámenes así que voy a tener que estar estudiando, pero tratare. No voy a dejar este fic!**

**KILLU UKE99: Pues que crees que estaba haciendo Kurama~ Kukuku…. Y acertaste con lo de algo vergonzoso.**

**Gingana: Si, fue algo corto, pero no me sentí muy inspirada… Pero espero que los siguientes capítulos me salgan más extensos.**

**Disclaimer: Ni YuYu Hakusho ni Hunter x Hunter ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi**.

* * *

-¿Una obra de teatro? –pregunto Pokkle. Neferpitou asintió.

-Se utilizara la obra escrita por la alumna Neon Nostrade de 3ero –dijo señalándola mientras todos le aplaudían. Ella se sonrojo dando las gracias.

-Oh, no… -dijo Killua susurrando- Neon siempre tiene ideas muy raras… -Bisky se acerco a él.

-Le gustan las historias románticas, es obvio que será una obra romántica...

-¿Y de que será la obra? –pregunto Gon.

-Pues bien, la obra trata sobre un hechizo puesto en un príncipe y un amor prohibido.

-Espero que me toque algún papel como un árbol sin diálogos o el chico que pasea al perro… -dijo el albino cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y cómo le haremos para escoger un papel? Nos lo darán o podemos escoger? –pregunto Bisky.

-Ya hay un método para seleccionar… -se acerco al pizarrón y le quito la manta que tenia encima. Todos los alumnos dijeron "wow" al ver el enorme esquema que se encontraba ahí planteado- muy bien, todos pasen al pizarrón y escriban sus nombres en los espacios en blanco– todos los chicos se levantaron e hicieron lo que se les indico. Cuando terminaron se sentaron y Neferpitou se acerco al pizarrón- ¿están listos? –despegó la gran tira del esquema y los personajes aparecieron. Todos de inmediato desde su lugar empezaron a buscar cual era s personaje. Killua miro desinteresadamente hasta que noto algo.

-¡¿Como que "Princesa"?! –dijo Killua mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-Lo siento, Jaganshi-san, pero no hay cambios. Si te toca un papel ese tendrás…

-Pero si Killua es la "princesa", ¿entonces quien es el príncipe? –pregunto Ponzu. Todos voltearon a ver al pizarrón buscando el papel y el nombre de la persona. Todos, incluyendo al sensei abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y voltearon hacia cierto individuo. Neferpitou hablo.

-Gon Urameshi… -Killua abrió los ojos y Gon se quedo ahí sentado como si nada. _¡¿…..Que QUE?! ¡¿GON?! _Killua volteo a ver a su amigo quien solo le sonrió, lo que provoco un sonrojo en el albino. Bisky los miro a ambos y empezó a reír a lo bajo. _Esto se pondrá bueno_, pensó ella.

[Término de la primera hora]

-¡Dios! Me voy a morir de la vergüenza! –dijo Killua mientras salían del salón para ir a su siguiente clase.

-¿Por qué? Si te toco un papel protagónico –le dijo Gon, no viendo a lo que su amigo se refería.

-Sí, pero a los demás les tocaron papeles corrientes y normales… Como Bisky… -la rubia le jalo la oreja.

-¡¿Cómo que corrientes y normales?!

-¡Ah! Bisky! No te comportes macho! –se zafó de su agarre. Alado de ellos paso

-¿Y Neon? Tengo una duda con respecto a la obra.

-No sé, quizás fue a darle la buena noticia a su novio –no muy lejos de ahí Neon iba corriendo por el pasillo pasando entre la gente hasta llegar a la biblioteca.

-¡Kuroro! Kuroro! –dijo pasando por los pasillos y los libreros hasta llegar al último, donde encontró a su novio sentado cerca de una de las ventanas leyendo. Este la miro y bajo su libro. Se levanto y la recibió mientras ella se aventaba para abrazarlo. Se separaron y él se volvió a sentar.

-Neon, escuché que van a utilizar la obra que escribiste para el evento de este año.

-¡Sí, estoy muy emocionada! Iras a verla, ¿cierto? –dijo sentándose enfrente de él y tomando sus manos.

-No me lo perdería por nada, hermosa… -dijo al mismo tiempo en que unían sus labios.

[Lejos de ahí, en un café]

-Perdón por la demora, tuve que suplir a un maestro que se reporto enfermo y tardé en salir –le dijo Leorio a cierto rubio, quien solo le sonrió amablemente.

-Descuida, yo acabo de llegar… -el pelinegro se sentó enfrente de él y dejo su maleta a un lado-

-¿Y? que me cuentas de nuevo?

-Mm, no mucho… mis clases son normales y en algunos momentos aburridas… ¿y tú? -dijo dando un sorbo a su café.

-Bien, aunque también son aburridas… Oh, se me olvidaba, ¿Iras a ver la obra?

-¿Cuál obra? –pregunto el rubio.

-Oh, ¿tu hermano no te ha dicho nada? –saco de su maleta una invitación y se la paso al rubio –los alumnos de 2do y 3ero harán una obra.

-Mmm, supongo que el saldrá en algún papel que le dará pena… ¿pero cuál? –el camarero le trajo un café a Leorio. Este le dio un sorbo y miro al rubio.

-Entonces, ¿te gustaría ir?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Conmigo? –el rubio se sonrojo y sonrio.

-Por supuesto…

[2 semanas después]

Gon y Killua se encontraban en la cancha de atrás ensayando con los libretos que les habían dado. La obra seria mañana y todos ya se encontraban listos. Excepto Killua que aun no se sacaba la idea de su papel de la cabeza.

-Lo lamento mucho, hermosa doncella… -dijo Gon extendiendo su mano. Killua la acepto y se levanto -¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Hana… -dijo a lo bajo. Siguió viendo el libreto y lo dejo a un lado- no puedo con esto… ¡siento que en cualquier momento alguien puede venir y nos verá!

-¿Uh? Y que tiene de malo? Solo es una obra…

-Sí, pero se ve raro… -se sienta en el suelo- además, siento que fue muy poco tiempo para ensayar, digo, aunque pudimos aprendernos todo esto –alzo el libreto- durante los descansos… -el pelinegro se quedo pensando y sonrió cuando una idea se le atravesó.

-Killua, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi casa a ensayar?

[En casa de Gon]

-¿Y tu papa? –le pregunto Killua mientras entraban a la casa.

-Mmm, no se… debe de estar con Asuka –llegaron al cuarto de Gon y dejaron sus cosas en el suelo- muy bien, ¿cuál escena te gustaría ensayar?

-La última escena… -dijo el albino en un susurro. El pelinegro lo miro confuso- la última escena –dijo esta vez mas fuerte.

-¿La última escena? Te refieres a después de que mato a la hechicera? –el albino asintió sin verlo a los ojos- ¿y cuando el pueblo me festeja? –volvió a asentir- ¿y luego nos encontramos, cantamos y nos besamos? –asintió mas fuerte- ¡muy bien! Dejo su libreto en la cama y se paro enfrente de Killua; tomo una de sus manos y se fue acercando a su rostro. Killua cerró los ojos y el pelinegro al verlo, hizo lo mismo. Killua apretaba con fuerza el libreto y su corazón se aceleraba a mil. _Creo que puedo oír a mi propio corazón, ¡cálmate! Es solo un beso! Un beso… con la persona que… _Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros cuando una voz familiar los hizo reaccionar.

-Gon ¿estás aquí? –cuando Yusuke abrió la puerta vio a Killua parado y a Gon tirado en el suelo- Gon ¿Qué haces en el suelo?

-Eh… no lo sé con exactitud… -_¿No entiendo por qué Killua me empujo de pronto? _Se levanto y paro junto a Killua.

-Oh, Killua, Kurama te está buscando…

-Oh bien… -agarro su mochila y salió de la recamara. Cuando estuvo enfrente de la entrada Gon se asomo por la puerta de su habitación.

-¡Bien Killua, hasta mañana! –el albino le sonrió y cerró la puerta. Se dirigió a su casa y cuando llego a su cuarto cerró la puerta tras de él.

-No creo poder aguantar la obra… -dijo desplomándose sobre su cama.

* * *

**El siguiente capítulo será la obra! Oh, Neon y Kuroro son pareja, ella ya tiene 18 (va en 3ero) y él pues… es maestro y tiene como 25 o 26. Pero es legal, ehh! No quiero nada de dramas por esas cosas… En fin, espero que les guste la obra, ya casi la tengo lista, me faltan unos ajustes y ya. Dejen Reviews~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Minna, como lo prometí ¡La obra de teatro! Para los que les guste a Killua-crossdressing, este cap es para ustedes~**

**Personajes:**

**Príncipe Akira – Gon.**

**Plebeya Hana – Killua.**

**Hechicera Sabrina – Leroute.**

**La reina – Menchi.**

**El rey – Hanzo.**

**Mirai, hermana menor del príncipe – Kalluto.**

**Las cantantes – Bisky, Shizuku, Ponzu, Hina, Zazan.**

**Paris, sirviente del príncipe - Pokkle.**

**El pueblo y extras - Los demás alumnos.**

**Las canciones son solamente 2:**

**-No hablare de mi amor (Hércules).**

**-La canción de Jack y Sally (El Extraño Mundo de Jack).**

**En cursiva (cuando no sea una canción) va a ser la historia narrada y va a llevar " ". Solo para que no se confundan, cuando cantan:**

_**Killua **_**(cursiva)**

**Gon (negrita)**

**Los demás**** (subrayado)**

_**Gon y Killua **_**(cursiva y negrita)**

**Les recomendaría que escucharan las canciones para que entren en ambiente (aunque ya se las sepan y eso), es que se ve más padre así. Oh, y otra cosa, voy a decir los nombres de los personajes (osea, Gon, Killua, etc) para no confundirlos y decir los nombres de los de la obra. Para los disfraces lo subí a un nuevo Tumblr especifico para este fic, asi que busquenme como: neko-hunter-lover-yaoi**

**Disclaimer: Ni YuYu Hakusho ni Hunter x Hunter ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi**.

* * *

"_La obra de los alumnos del segundo y tercer grado de preparatoria va a dar inicio."_

-Ya va a iniciar, ya va a iniciar… -le decía Keiko a Yusuke mientras le jalaba el brazo emocionada. El encendió la video-cámara y empezó a grabar.

-Sí, si… -se bajaron las luces y comenzó la narración.

"_En un lejano reino donde reinaba la paz y la bondad ocurrió una terrible maldición"_

-No era muy lleno de paz y bondad entonces… -dijo Hiei.

-¡Hiei! –le dijo a lo bajo Kurama.

"_La reina y el rey habían concebido un hijo…" _En el escenario estaban Hanzo y Menchi, sentados en unos tronos.

-¿Eso es terrible? –pregunto Hiei.

-Hiei…

"…_el día en que celebraron el nacimiento de su primogénito, apareció una malvada hechicera" _Aparecen en el escenario Leroute vestida de negro y con un báculo.

-Vaya, vaya… que tenemos aquí. Si son el rey y la reina, ¿no?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sabrina? No has causado ya demasiado daño? –pregunto Hanzo.

-No la hagas enojar, o podría ser fatal para nuestro reino… o para nuestro hijo -le dijo la reina levantando el pequeño bulto que tenía entre sus manos.

"_La malvada hechicera Sabrina levanto su báculo y lanzó un conjuro"_

-Su hijo no morirá… aún –su báculo empezó a brillar- Cuando llegue el amor verdadero, eso lo matara.

-¿Qué? A que te refieres? –pregunto el rey.

-Ya lo verán… ¡todos lo verán! Bwhahahaha!

"_Entonces una nube oscura la rodeo y desapareció. El rey y la reina, preocupados por su hijo, decidieron tenerlo en extrema vigilancia, para que así no saliera herido"_ Se cierra el telón y vuelve a abrirse._ "Pasaron los años y no había noticia alguna de la malvada hechicera. El príncipe creció hasta convertirse en un apuesto y valeroso joven, quien, a pesar de estar en constante vigilancia, era un espíritu libre y justo" _Aparece Gon vestido de príncipe con todo y espada. Keiko sonríe.

-¡La cámara! Yusuke, la cámara! –le pasa la cámara y ella empieza a tomar fotos.

"_Un día, el príncipe decidió dar un paseo sin supervisión, ya que le gustaba aclarar su mente. Se dirigió al bosque prohibido y comenzó a divagar en sus pensamientos"_

-Que hare… siempre me están vigilando, ya ni en mi alcoba me dejan solo -levanto una piedra y la arrojo lejos. Cuando la piedra cayó detrás de unos arbustos escucho un quejido. Desenvaino su espada- ¿Quién está ahí? Exijo que salga! –detrás de los arbustos salió a gatas una chica con un largo y hermoso cabello plateado. Era…

-¡¿Killua?! –dijeron Hiei y Kurama al mismo tiempo.

Killua levaba un vestido largo blanco y unas zapatillas negras. Tenía puesta una peluca plateada y larga, para darle un aspecto más femenino.

-Wow… -dijo Gon.

"_El príncipe al ver a tal belleza frente a él guardo su espada y se acerco a la joven"_

-¡¿Q-que?! Como que uno de mis hijos está usando un vestido?! –dijo Hiei un poco alto. Kurama lo regaño.

-¡Shh! No hables muy alto…

-Lo lamento mucho, hermosa doncella… -dijo Gon extendiendo su mano. Killua la acepto y se levanto -¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Hana… -dijo a lo bajo.

-Tu nombre significa "flor". Es muy hermoso… -Killua se sonrojo -Mi nombre es Akira.

-Mucho gusto…

-Lamento haber arrogado es piedra. No me di cuenta… -lo miro de cerca- ¿Te dolió?

-No, descuide, no fue muy fuerte el lanzamiento…

-No, no me refería a eso… -Killua lo miro confundido -al ver a una hermosa joven como tu pensé: "debe ser un ángel caído del cielo, ya que jamás había visto tal aparición". Toda la audiencia dijo "aww".

"_Ambos pasaron todo el día y toda la tarde juntos hablando de sus vidas y de sus gustos. Ninguno de los dos se percato que cada vez que uno hablaba, el otro se quedaba atentamente escuchándolo" _Ambos se encontraban sentados en el pasto cuando Gon se dio cuenta de algo.

-¡Dios! En qué momento se oscureció? –dijo el pelinegro levantándose.

-Creo que cuando hablamos sobre nuestros sueños… -le dijo Killua. Gon sonrió y le ayudo a levantarse.

-Debo irme… pero espero que podamos volver a vernos.

"_El príncipe desapareció entre lo oscuro del bosque, dejando a la bella doncella ahí. El joven príncipe corrió devuelta al castillo. Ya había pasado una semana y el príncipe y la doncella pasaban todo el tiempo posible juntos, conociéndose más y más. Una mañana Akira busco a sus padres" _Gon se acerco hasta los reyes que estaban sentados en sus tronos.

-¡Papa! Mama! Tengo que darles un anuncio –ambos lo miraron- Creo… creo que he encontrado a la mujer que quiero que sea mi esposa.

"_Sus padres, por otro lado, enmudecieron al escuchar a su hijo" _El rey se levanto y acerco a su hijo.

-Hijo. Ya todo está arreglado… Nosotros escogeremos a tu futura esposa.

-¿Qué? Por qué?

-Es por tu propio bien, cariño –dijo la reina.

-¡Eso no puede ser por mi propio bien!

-¡Es suficiente! Sube a tu habitación y reflexiona en todo lo que has dicho!

"_Akira se dirigió a su habitación y se encerró. Estuvo toda la mañana y la tarde esperando a que sus padres bajaran la guardia y se le ocurrió una idea"_

-¡Debo de escapar! –se acerco a su ventana y cuando la abrió para salir por ella vio en el reflejo a su hermana pequeña -¡Mirai! Yo… solo estaba ejercitándome –dijo mientras hacia unas flexiones.

-Yo no soy nuestros padres. Si te sientes feliz con ella, ve hermano… ve con ella –Gon le sonrió y la abrazo.

"_Akira huyo por la ventana de su habitación y salió en busca de Hana"_ Se cierra el telón y cambia la escena a un bosque. Aparece Gon buscando entre los árboles.

-Hana… Hana…

-¡Por aquí! –dijo alzando la mano y el otro se acerco hasta el -¿Qué ocurre? Te ves alterado…

-No es nada…

-Solo te conozco de poco tiempo, pero sé que algo te altera… Dime que es…

-Mis padres creen que sigo siendo un niño y que necesito supervisión…

-Solo quieren lo mejor para ti.

-Si eso fuera verdad, ¡entonces me dejarían escoger a mi futura esposa! –todo el lugar se lleno de silencio- Quiero poder pasar el resto de mi vida junto a alguien a quien pueda cuidar y demostrarle cuanto la amo… No quiero quedarme solo en este mundo.

-A veces es mejor quedarte solo, ya que así nadie te hace daño… -miro dentro del pozo.

-Hana… -se sienta alado de Killua y toma sus manos- yo jamás… jamás, haría algo para lastimarte… -Killua lo miro a los ojos. _¡Killua, reacciona! Este no es Gon, es su personaje, por Dios!_

-¡Pero…! –se levanto y se alejo- somos diferentes, ¿no lo ves?

-No, no lo veo. ¿Sabes lo que veo? –se acerco a Killua- veo a un hombre y a una mujer, que buscan la felicidad. Así que, ¿dime por qué no la pueden encontrar entre ellos?

-Yo…

"_Pero antes de que Hana pudiera decir algo, fueron interrumpidos por uno de los sirvientes del príncipe, Paris" _Aparece Pokkle detrás de los arbustos.

-¡Señor! Por fin lo encontramos! –dijo Paris- ¡señor, ha tenido a su madre preocupada por usted, no debió de haber salido a altas horas de la noche! –Killua se acerco a él.

-Perdón, fue mi culpa.

-Nunca dije que no lo fuera… -miro a Gon -¡Señor! Debemos irnos! –Gon miro a Killua, quien le sonrió.

-Perdona… -lo miro con cara de "no fue mi intención".

-Nah, ya se le pasará… -agarra un clavel del arbusto y se la da. Killua la acepta y Gon le da un beso en la mejilla. Killua se sonroja.

-¡Ya señor! No hay tiempo que perder! -sale corriendo por el bosque jalando a Gon. Ambos desaparecen (salen del escenario). Killua se sienta enfrente del pozo y ve su propio reflejo en él.

-No logro entenderlo… El es un príncipe y yo… una plebeya… -mira el clavel que le dio.

_Si a los engaños dieran premios _

_Hubiera varios ya ganado _

_No me interesa tener novios (arroja la flor al suelo)_

_Eso es historia, ya lo sé todo (se cruza de brazos)_

Detrás de él, salen las chicas vestidas de blanco.

¿A quién crees que engañas?

Él es lo que tú más quieres

Ocultarlo tratas 

Es hermoso lo que sientes (Killua levanta las manos hasta su cabeza)

No lo disimules 

Bien sabemos dónde está tu corazón (y se va caminando)

_No van a oír que lo diga, no, no _(mira el lago)

Tu sueño es, no lo niegues, uh-oh (y ve el reflejo de Gon)

_Jamás lo haré, no hablaré de mi amor _(confundido salpica el agua para no ver la figura)

-Eso no estaba en el guion… -dijo Neon.

_Creía ya haber aprendido _(se puso a caminar)

_Siempre el inicio es hermoso _(se abrazo a sí mismo)

_Mi mente dice, "Ten cuidado _(se tira al suelo)

_Porque no todo es maravilloso" _(y cubre su rostro con sus manos)

Claramente vemos (las chicas se ponen alrededor de él)

Que lo quieres y lo extrañas (y lo rodean con claveles)

No lo aceptaremos (el nota los claveles)

Date cuenta que lo amas (se levanta y corre)

Trata de admitirlo (las chicas lo siguen)

Debes aceptarlo 

Muy enamorada estás

_No van a oír que lo diga, no, no _(Killua ve una estatua de Gon)

Ya ríndete, tu sonrisa es de amor (y sonríe pero se da cuenta de que sonríe)

_No insistan más, no diré que es amor _(y se aleja; las chicas lo agarran de la mano)

Quieras o no, te atrapó el amor (y lo llevan al lugar donde estaba al principio)

_No pidan más que lo diga _(lo sueltan y se van)

_No harán jamás que lo diga_ (Killua se sienta en el suelo)

Su orgullo no deja que hable de amor (Bisky se le acerca y le da el clavel que tenia al principio)

Killua sonríe y se recuesta en el suelo- _Nadie sabrá,_ -mira el clavel- _no hablaré de mi amor~_

El telón se cierra y todos aplauden. Los actores corren a cambiar de vestuario y la escenografía cambia. Killua sigue en el suelo. Bisky lo ve y le grita.

-¡Killua! Killua! La siguiente escena! –el albino se levanto y corrió.

-Una hora después-

La cortina se volvió a abrir y esta vez era en el pueblo. La gente estaba tranquila hasta que apareció una cortina de humo y en ella apareció la hechicera Sabrina.

-¡Bwahahaa! Tiemblen mortales! Ante mis poderes y superioridad!

"_Toda la gente comenzó a correr y a gritar, lo que se escucho hasta el castillo."_ La escena rápidamente cambia al castillo. Un guardia llega con los reyes a darles las noticias del ataque.

-¡¿Sabrina?! Tsk, debí saberlo! Esa mujer no conoce la palabra suficiente… -dijo el rey.

-¿Qué debemos hacer?

-¡Enviar tropas para que ayuden a nuestro pueblo, eso haremos! –dijo el rey levantándose de su trono.

"_Las tropas fueron enviadas al pueblo para ayudar, según las ordenes del rey" _El escenario volvió a cambiar.

-¡Guardias! Cubran ese perímetro! Ustedes ayuden a esa gente!

-¡La hechicera tiene a una joven! –dijo una mujer señalando a la pobre chica que se encontraba desmayada.

"_Akira volteo y se sorprendió al ver quien era la persona cautiva"_

-¡Hana! –corrió hasta donde estaba la hechicera. Cuando estuvo enfrente de ella la llamo -¡Sabrina!

-Vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí… ¿un príncipe?

-¡Déjala ir, Sabrina! –dijo desenvainado su espada.

-Uyy, que miedo… -sus secuaces aparecieron y se llevaron a Hana –ella se lo busco… no vio cuando yo aparecí detrás de ella. Pobre chica, se encontraba muy feliz sosteniendo una flor como para notar otra cosa… -ella saco su báculo- ¡Vamos! Muéstrame lo que tienes, principito!

"_Sabrina empezó a arrojar luces de color verde hacia el príncipe, quien las fue esquivando" _Cuando Gon se acerco a ella, lo 'golpeo' con su báculo, haciendo que el cayera de espalda contra el suelo. Keiko se alarmo, pensando que lo habían dañado de verdad, pero Yusuke la tranquilizo.

-Tranquila, eso es… actuación…

-¿Por qué no te rindes? Eso sería mucho menos doloroso… -le dijo la hechicera- ¿Por qué haces esto por alguien que ocasionara tu muerte?

-¿De… de que hablas? –le pregunto el príncipe poniéndose de pie.

-Yo se lo dije a tus padres cuando naciste… El amor solo te traería sufrimiento y tu muerte…

-¡Eso no es verdad! Con ella descubrí lo que es el amor verdadero! Y eso es algo de lo cual nunca me voy a arrepentir!

"_Entonces el príncipe con toda su fuerza corrió hasta la hechicera y clavo su espada en el torso de ella"_ Gon 'clava' la espada en la chica y luego se separa rápidamente.

-¡Ahhh! ¡No! –el escenario se lleno de humo y luces de colores. Cuando el humo se disperso, la hechicera cayó al suelo (fuera del escenario). Gon alzo su espada en señal de victoria. Todos los espectadores aplaudieron y chiflaron.

-¡El joven príncipe ha vencido a la temible y malévola hechicera Sabrina! Viva el príncipe! –todos los aldeanos empezaron a festejar. Cargaron al príncipe y lo llevaron hasta el pueblo.

"_Pero el príncipe se dio cuenta de que le faltaba algo. Algo importante."_

-¡Hana! –se acerco a la gente -¿alguien ha visto a Hana? ¿no? –toda la gente negó –pero… ¿donde se encontrara? –se cierra el telón y cambia al bosque en donde está el pozo.

"_Hana se encontraba en el pozo, lejos de toda la multitud que aclamaba al príncipe vencedor" _Killua estaba sentado a un lado del pozo, arrancándole pétalos a una flor y arrojándolos en el pozo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados cuando escucho una voz detrás suyo.

**Amiga mía, por favor, **(Killua voltea y ve a Gon)

**Yo te quisiera acompañar** (Gon le extiende una mano mientras se acerca)

**A ver la luna en su esplendor** (Killua se levanta y acerca a Gon)

_**Tenerte frente,**_ (los dos se van acercando más)

_**Hoy y por siempre,**_ (hasta estar de frente)

_**Pues nuestro amor **_(se agarran las manos)

_**Es una realidad **_(se miran a los ojos)

_**Hasta la eternidad **_(y se besan)

El telón cae y todos se levan para aplaudir.

-¡Un gran aplauso a los actores! –se vuelve a abrir el telón y todos aparecen en el escenario. Hacen una reverencia y se cierra de nuevo el telón.

-¡Muy bien, chicos! Esa fue una estupenda obra! –todos los alumnos fueron con sus respectivas familias. Gon vio a sus padres y se acerco a ellos.

-¡Gon! Eso fue hermoso, hijo! –dijo Keiko mientras lo abrazaba.

-Gracias, mamá.

-Fue muy realista ese beso. Enserio me convencieron de ese amor… -dijo Yusuke mientras le daba unas palmadas a su hijo en la espalda. Tanto Gon como Killua se sonrojaron- muy bien, ¿por qué no vamos a celebrar?

-¿Celebrar qué? –le pregunto Gon.

-¡Lo magnifico que salió la obra, cielo! –dijo Keiko mientras le daba un beso a Gon en la mejilla. Ambas familias se despidieron y se separaron. Los Jaganshi se subieron a la camioneta y se quedaron en silencio. Kurama fue el primero en hablar.

-¡¿Quien quiere unas hamburguesas?! –pregunto Kurama emocionado. Toda la familia se emociono.

-¡Yo! –dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

[En la casa Jaganshi]

-Me gusto mucho la temática de la obra. Esa chica Neon tiene talento –dijo Kurapika mientras le daba un mordisco a su hamburguesa.

-Hay algunas cosas que no me gustaron, por ejemplo la música… que cursilerías de canciones… -dijo Hiei. Todos se volvieron a quedar callados.

-Aunque deben de admitir que Killua se veía bien de mujer… -dijo el rubio a lo que todos empezaron a reír incluso Hiei. El albino se sonrojo.

-¡No es cierto! –dijo aventándole la servilleta al rubio.

-Ay cielo, sabes que solo jugamos contigo –le dijo Kurama poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. Todos siguieron comiendo hasta que Hiei hablo.

-Tampoco sabía que tenías una voz femenina para cantar…

-¡Papa! –le reprocho Killua con la cara roja a Hiei. Todos volvieron a reírse, y en ese momento sonó el timbre. Kurama se levanto de la mesa y fue a abrir la puerta. Su rostro denotaba una sonrisa hasta que giro la perilla y la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un hombre alto de largos cabellos rubios y ojos violetas. Kurama abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

-Kurama, hace tiempo… -dijo aquel misterioso hombre.

-Karasu…

* * *

**¡TUN TUN! Espero que les haya gustado la obra, minna! Para los que vieron YuYu Hakusho y todavía recuerdan el Torneo Oscuro y al Equipo Toguro, Karasu era parte de ese equipo. Pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver el con esta historia? Descúbranlo en el siguiente cap ;) Dejen Reviews~**


End file.
